El espantapájaros Cooper
by AgusCooper
Summary: Sheldon y su familia vivían un espantoso problema familiar. ¿Como lo superarán? ¿Lograrán sobrevivir?


-¡Basta George! Los niños están asustados, no entiendo por qué tomás alcohol si después te pones ssi- Reclamaba Mary tirada en el suelo, sosteniendo su mejilla por el acostumbrado golpe que recibía de su esposo.

-¡No me importa quién esté, me tienen harto!- El hombre estaba totalmente ebrio, fuera de sí. George Cooper tenía una personalidad totalmente diferencia de la habitual. Se convertia en un furioso lobo feroz, asustando a su familia por su violencia.

Georgie, Missy y Sheldon estaban encerrados en la habitación del mayor escuchando, como siempre, la fuerte pelea de su madre lidiando con su padre alcoholizado.

 _-¡Missy!-_ Se lo escucho a su padre.

Los hermanos aterrados salieron por la ventana, escondiendose en un enorme arbusto en el patio trasero de su casa.

-Rezen conmigo chicos, rezen conmigo- Pedía la niña entre lágrimas.

Los tres se arrodillaron y entrelazaron sus manos quedándose callados.

 _-¡Missy! ¡Ven aquí!-_ George no cesaba con sus gritos.

Algunas veces, cuando George estaba cegado por la ira, llamaba a su única para _hacerle mimos_ , como él decía y otras veces llamaba a sus hijos para darles una buena paliza sin razón alguna. La familia Cooper vivia un calvario, casi todos los días en la casa se escuchaban gritos, llantos, golpes y lamentos.

-¡Missy, donde estás!- Finalmente y para desgracia de la niña, el hombre salio y la encontró.

-¡Papa por favor, no quiero! ¡No me hagas esto!- Rogaba tratando de soltarse de su brutal agarre.

-Vamos calabacita, no le faltara el respeto a tu papi. ¿Verdad?- Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, apretando más fuerte el brazo de la infante para provocarle más dolor.

-¡Sueltala, la estás lastimando!- Exclamó Georgie desesperado al ver la expresión de su hermanita.

-Vaya con que ahora te comportas como un hombre- Lo miro, sus ojos estaban proyectados en sangre. Soltó a Missy y se acercó a su hijo mayor, golpeandolo con el puño cerrado en el estómago.

El pequeño Sheldon quedó paralizado, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas mirando aterrado a su padre, sabía que ahora era su turno.

-Papá, golpeame a mi si quieres pero no le hagas nada a Missy...- No pudo seguir hablando, su padre lo agarro fuerte del brazo metiendolo dentro de la casa y dejando a Georgie inconsciente afuera.

Después de encerrar a Missy en su habitación, llevo a Sheldon al baño metiendolo en la ducha y encendiendo el agua fría. Lo golpeo en las costillas y le tiró el cabello, el pequeño de tan solo nueve años no podía hacer mas que pedir ayuda inútilmente.

-¡Mamá por favor ayúdame!- Gritaba mientras la sangre salia de su nariz. -¡Mamá!

Mary sólo se quedó allí, viendo como su esposo golpeaba a su hijo debajo de la ducha. Lloraba y se maldecía así misma por no poder hacer nada, vio como Sheldon la miraba a los ojos mientras George lo mantenía en el agua fría samarreandolo y golpeando su cabeza contra el azulejo de la pared.

Minutos que parecieron horas después, finalmente dejo de golpearlo y fue a la habitación de Missy.

Sheldon estaba tirado en posición fetal, el agua aún le caía por el cuerpo. Le dolian mucho las costillas y lloraba amargamente. Quiso levantarse pero su pequeño cuerpo se debilitó y volvió a caer. Mary se acercó a él y lo cargo en sus brazos, entró a la habitación del pequeño y trabó la puerta con pasador.

Con mucho cuidado lo desvistio y lo acostó en la cama. Su corazón de madre se rompió al verlo; tenía moretones en la cara y un chichón en la cabeza, sin mencionar sus brazos y piernas que también tenían contusiones.

-Shelly... perdóname, perdóname hijo- Lo abrazo y emitio un gran sollozó. Su hija se cruzó en sus pensamientos, ahora tenía que salvarla a ella. -Ahora vuelvo, quédate aquí y traeré a tu hermana.

Mary camino temblorosa a su habitación, abrió la puerta y vio a Missy entrada en el regazo de su padre, George le acariciaba el cabello.

-Missy ve a dormir, tengo que hablar con tu papá.

-Pero...- Dijo ella temblando.

-Ve Missy jugaremos mañana- Dijo George tomándola del brazo.

La niña salio corriendo de la habitación, cuando al fin llegó a la que compartía con su gemelo, entró apresuradamente y trabó la puerta con una silla.

-¿Estas bien Missy?- Pregunto Sheldon preocupado.

-Si, por suerte mamá llegó justo a tiempo- Dejo de hablar al ver la apariencia de su gemelo. -¡Por Dios, que fue lo que te hizo!- Grito abrazándolo.

-Tranquila, estoy bien... estoy bien- Dejo que lo abrazara. -Tenemos que ver cómo está Georgie, papá cerro las puertas y el se quedó afuera.

-Tendremos que salir por la ventana.

-¿Entonces...?- Pregunto George mirando a Mary de arriba a bajo.

-Me quedaré contigo, hazme lo que quieras pero no lastimes a mis hijos- Dijo la mujer triste y resignada.

Al tipo sólo le bastaron esas palabras para agárrarla y tirarla a la cama, le saco la larga falda que la cubría y entró en ella de manera brutal, haciendo que ella muerda la almohada para reprimir su grito de dolor. Para ella no importaba nada, haría lo que sea necesario para que no le haga daño a sus hijos. Está fue otra de tantas otras noches que él se aprovechó de ella, que la golpeo brutalmente para después tener sexo y dejar sus partes íntimas lastimadas y dolorosas, hubo veces que sintió que podría desprenderse su vagina por el dolor que sentía.

-¡Rapido Sheldon!- Los gemelos treparon en las divisiones de las ventanas de su casa hasta tocar el suelo, corrieron buscando a su hermano y lo hallaron sentado en el césped llorando.

-Georgie- Dijo Sheldon acercándose a él.

Georgie al ver que sus hermanos estaban bien, se levantó y cargo a ambos en sus brazos, se escondieron detrás del arbusto.

-¿Están bien? Estaba tan angustiado- Miro fijamente a Sheldon, su ira se incremento al ver los moretones en su cara y cuerpo. -Missy déjame un momento sólo con Sheldon- Pidió, la niña de alejo un poco de ellos. -¿Que te pasó?

-Cuando te golpeo y quedaste inconsiente, me llevo al baño y encendió la ducha con agua fría, me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared- Le explicaba rompiendo en llanto, se lanzó a sus brazos. Era la primera vez que abrazaba a su hermano, se sentía protegido en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo, te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que no vuelva a golparte. Sheldon, mirame- El pequeño lo miro, sus ojos azules estaban rojos e irritados de tanto llorar. -No tienes la culpa de esto, nadie la tiene... ¿Donde está mamá?

-Esta... con papá, ella entro para que no le haga nada a Missy.

Georgie sintió que su pecho se hundía, a sus 14 años sentía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su madre y hermanos de su padre. Pero sabía que pronto le daría un ataque de coraje y lo desafiaria sin importar las consecuencias.

 **AgusCooper: Hola pianola, bueno esta es una historia totalmente diferente a las que escribí hasta ahora, tendrá angustia; drama, violencia y lemon. Esta ambientada en la serie _young Sheldon_ pero de una forma totalmente diferente, cambie algunas cosas para hacer la historia más realista por qué aunque no parezca, hay muchas familias en el mundo que están pasando por esta violencia familiar. **


End file.
